


The mechanics of a Stiles

by hadtorefill



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BAMF Stiles, Dark Stiles, I can not write fluff even if my life depended on it, M/M, My version of the things on season 3, Narrative, No Sex, Not Really Character Death, POV Third Person Limited, Post Season 02, but Boyd is dead, characters only mentioned, non-canon, sort of, written pre-season 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-26
Updated: 2013-03-26
Packaged: 2017-12-06 14:22:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/736655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hadtorefill/pseuds/hadtorefill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"One thing that Derek did not understand was how Stiles functioned."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The mechanics of a Stiles

   One thing that Derek did not understand was how Stiles functioned.

   The thing is when they were alone he coped... or thought himself how to cope (sometimes he thinks Stiles eased him into it). But he had seen the way Stiles was when his guard was down - Derek was actually NOT blind, much to what people assumed about him, you know. Stiles was a force to be reckoned with, an unstoppable mumble jumble of hands and faces, noises and flails, plaid and determination. Someone too devoted and too strong for their own good. He got to see when Stiles was being himself – unguarded and true. He was never protective or fake with him. Derek liked to think it was completely different when they were together – not forced or intended - it was always THEM over anybody and everything, just the way it is supposed to be. No one was there to interrupt or judge because lets face it, that is what people and creatures do – they judge and Thank you very much, one Derek Hale is fed up with others’ opinions. But that was not the point.

   The point was that Stiles would embrace himself, when he felt in his own field or whatever he like to call _“in da zone”_. He had a special understanding with Scott, much to Derek’s bewilderment. He would not understand 30 percent of the topics Stiles discussed or argued with Scott, even if he made an effort to do so. Once in a while Stiles would go on these TV nights with Erica, and come back smelling of cheap wine and tears – Derek pictures them talking for hours about stuff that means nothing to the people around them - like fictional characters and plots and bad story arches but Derek never ask, it's not his place. When with Jackson and Isaac, Stiles is a sports trivia God, versed in the most interesting and random facts about every sport possible - from baseball to curling (if one could call _that_ a sport). His talks with Lydia, sometimes confuse even Derek, much to his irritation. Derek likes to think he is actually not dense, but has to admit, that even Stiles has difficulties keeping up with little miss strawberry golem (who would have thought that even existed - an Einstein-smart golem immune to magic).

   Sadly there was more to Stiles than this. Derek suspected this fact long before he actually started to get to know Stiles. The way the teen hardly flinched when killing Peter, the quick assessment of the situation at the house (to go for Derek - the Alpha). In fact, he suspects that is why Stiles still refuses the bite - him being afraid of his darker self controlling the wheel. The first time Derek actually faced that part of Stiles was the first time he saw himself in the human. It was the Alpha pack. Much to everybody's surprise, one of the Alphas was actually someone from Stiles' past. Kali knew Stiles from therapy and they had something between them. While the others were terrorized, Stiles was being groomed and offered the sweet deal to join the Alpha pack with bonuses. But when push came to shove, Stiles surprised everyone. 

The Alpha pack had recruited Stiles and things looked simple enough. Who in their, right mind, would refuse power and being with someone who they liked? As it turned out, Stiles was not actually in his right mind. Derek was captured and was being tortured to be killed yet again, feeling yet another betrayal, watching yet another person, he considered a friend, turn on him. And in that moment, when everything was over, Stiles made his move. Derek didn't even understood it before it was long over. Stiles had trapped a large part of the Alpha pack in the warehouse, where they were torturing Derek. The thing with mountain ash is, that if the circle is not complete, it looks like regular ash. Basically Stiles just needed a small pile of the stuff to go around the block at this point. The place was a deathtrap. Stiles had separated the Alphas and shot them one by one - Kali for last. With no hesitation, and no flicker in the movement, he emptied a wolfsbane bullet in her just like he did with the others. The only noises in the warehouse were gun shots and the snarls and howls of dying wolfs. Deafening silence after that. He came to free Derek eventually. The look in Stiles' eyes was painfully known to the werewolf. It was a look he had seen many times and had experienced himself on a handful of dire moments. Derek demanded to know why. Demand, meaning pleading while almost passing out, being dragged away while severely bleeding. Stiles finally spoke "For Boyd - no trial, no judgement, no pardon. They took his life, I took theirs'." And that was that. It turned out that Stiles, the human, the spastic kid, saved them all that day, and made the name of the Hale pack feared again.

   The scary thing about Stiles is his silence. Silence puts the fear of God in Derek when it comes to Stiles. Silence means unbearable sorrow, unquenchable fury, death. That part of the human capable and willing to do anything, for reasons beyond reasoning. The part of Stiles, Derek has seen grow and twist throughout the past few years - slowly but firmly. How Stiles keeps it under wraps is beyond him. Maybe, it's because the puzzle that is Stiles, seems to always fit in some messed-up way even though you know you only see a portion of it. Balancing qualities and weaknesses. Stiles has so much more to him, Derek sometimes thinks even Stiles is not really aware of himself entirely. But truth be told Derek would not have it any other way. The good, the bad, the worst - it's in the balance. He himself is not a picture perfect being and tries painfully not being a hypocrite. The important thing is what you decide to do, not really what, how or who you are - human, werewolf, golem, witch or else. People grown in and out of themselves but they don't really change their essence. Derek was the way he was long before the fire - it just drew something buried deep within him. What he did with that, it was all his choice - positive or negative, it was always up to him. Same with Stiles, same with everyone else. The point was that Stiles had yet to unravel so many things about himself, and the world, and Derek was going to make damn sure to be by his side when that happened.

  One thing that Derek did not understand was how Stiles functioned .... but he liked it better that way.

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be about happy Sterek but I can not write fluff to save my life. The end result is a point of view of Stiles as I see him as a character through Derek's eyes. Comments are always welcomed. Not beta'd.  
> 


End file.
